With the recent advance of information communication technology, studies are actively in progress for a development of information providing technology which provides information about various fields to plural subscribers in real time through at least one host server over a remote data communication network.
Based on the above, examples of external data capable of being outputted onto screens with which users are in contact in their life include broadcast data provided through TV, text data and moving image data or still image data outputted through mobile phones, and various kinds of data provided through computer terminals.
For mobile phones, however, since theirs monitors are very small, the prime of the manhood and older people often may not accurately identify text data, moving image data, or still data by their reduced sight when it is outputted onto the screen. Even if the sight is good, the monitors of mobile phones make viewers inconvenient for small size.
In addition, if a mobile phone is in vibration mode when its owner takes a rest in home, he or she does not frequently confirm whether various external data including text data is received by the phone. Thus, in most cases, he or she often watches TV with the mobile phone nearby, even upon watching TV in the night.
Moreover, the mobile phone has a function of informing its owner of a specific memorial day, such as wedding anniversary or family's birthday, by an alarm when its related day arrives after setting. In this case, all of family do not recognize the related memorial day, but only the phone's owner can recognize it. Even the phone's owner often forgets the memorial day since that date.